From the start
by bee98
Summary: What if it was Laxus was the one that helped Lucy get into fairy tail... haha I suck at sumarys and titles please be nice my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Um this is my first fanfiction story so please don't be mean to me ok? Be nice PLEEASEE!**

**Haha yeah i can't write summaries or think of decent titles...**

**Basically this story is about if Laxus was there at the start instead of Natsu.**

**This is a LaLu (Laxus x Lucy) I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in there.**

**I'll probabaly update whenever i can so yeah... please be patient...they probably won't be as long as this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and if i did i would be rich...probably...hopefully**

**here. we. go...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V ~~~

It was a sunny day in Haregon, as Lucy walked down the street into the shop labeled magic store.

"EEEEH?! There's only one magic store in this town?" Lucy sighed. A small man replied popped out of nowhere replied "Yes, this town makes more money with fishing than magic to begin with, only less that 10% of the towns people can use magic so this shop targets travelling mages. Much like yourself." He continued to drabble on explaining the history of the shop while managing to advertise some of his products.

Lucy P.O.V ~~~

_Ughh this old guy is so boring I wonder if there's anything worth buying here…_

"This colors magic book is very popular among girls,"

"I already have it," I replied without looking, I was too busy studying a weird item which looked like a can of hairspray

_I wonder if this little shop has any gate keys… _

"Hey mister, do you have any gate keys… especially strong ones?"

"Gate keys huh? There's some over there," He pointed to left of the shop and I walked over and took a look.

"AHHH! THIS ONE!WHITE DOGGY!"

"That's not strong at all though,"

"It's okay I've been looking out for it, how much is it?"

_I wonder if I can get a massive discount with my sex appeal…hehehe_

"20,000 jewels,"

"How much is it really? Dandy mister," I lowered my body giving him a good view of my cleavage.

"Hmm…" he thought about it for a few seconds, I wagged my imaginary tail like a puppy, waiting for the answer "Okay… for a nice girl like yourself 19,000 jewels,"

_ 1000 JEWELS?! THAT'S NOT MUCH! IS MY SEX APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1000?!_

"Are you sure Mister?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes level 3

"Yep! I'm sure,"

_It's like he didn't even look at me argh oh well 1000 will have to do_

"Okay," I said with a fake smile "19,000 it is," I paid the man and walked out of the shop

"AHH!" I sighed "ONLY 1000 THAT'S NOT MUCH AT ALL!" I was so angry I kicked over a menu sign with a Lucy kick.

"KYAA! SALAMANDER-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!" Some old woman screamed like a teenage fan girl.

"I LOVE YOU SALAMANDER LOOK THIS WAY! KYAAA!" another lady yelled

_Huh? Salamander…that sounds familiar…WAIT A SECOND HE'S THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD MAGE THAT USES FLAME MAGIC THAT CAN'T BE USED IN SHOPS…I wonder if he can get me in…_

I walked up through the crowd pushing my way through the squealing fangirls when I saw him. His perfect hair that frames his face, his awesome tattoo above his right eye.

_WHA-? WHA... WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST? IS IT BECAUSE HE'S A FAMOUS MAGE? _

I was drawn to him, captivated by some magical force. He looked at me and smiled

_OHMAGAWD HE'S SO HAWWT! KYAAA!_

Salamander clicked his fingers and a fire pedestal appeared out of no where

"ALL YOU ENTHUSIASTIC GIRLS! I'M HAVING A PARTY ON MY SHIP TONIGHT PLEASE COME! IT WON'T BE SPECIAL WITHOUT YOU!" As he said the last part I swear he looked at me. My heart beat rose and I squealed with all the other girls.

_Okay I have about 2-3 hours to get ready and find myself a reasonable outfit. Then about 1 hour to do my hair and makeup. So that will give me about 1 hour to walk from my hotel room to the party._

_OKAY LUCY LETS DO THIS!_

**_TIMESKIP TO BOAT PARTY_**

Lucy P.O.V

_Wow this is a pretty nice party. The music is nice and relaxing. Its making me kinda sleepy actually *YAWN* _I blink a couple of times when I see that salamander is waving at me to come to his private room. I quickly rushed over to him excitedly. He motioned for me to sit down on the sofa.

"Um Hello my name is Lucy and…uh… Mister Salamander I heard you were a very powerful mage from the Fairy Tail guild"

He smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"And I was…uh… wondering if maybe you could…you know… let me join as well?" I twiddled my fingers and looked down I was kinda embarrassed but I didn't know why.

"Of course dear Lucy, but first let us have a drink," he motioned to the open bottle of wine and smiled again but this time it was more of a smirk. He clicked his fingers and the fine formed into little balls and floated in the air.

"Try opening your mouth; let the pearls flow into your mouth…"

I opened my mouth and the pearls floated closer but before they came into my mouth I hit them onto the floor with my hand

"What are you trying to do, it's a sleeping drug isn't? Look, I'm happy you're going to let me join Fairy tail but I'm not gonna be your girl." I said while standing and reaching for my keys.

"You're a bad girl, if you had just done what you were told then you wouldn't have to be hurt." He smiled evilly and chuckled. At that very moment 7 men from behind the curtain jumped out and 2 grabbed my arms held me roughly.

"We haven't seen such a pretty one in a while!" one of them remarked while grabbing my keys.

"Welcome to our slave ship little girlie," said the fake Salamander with a sneer "I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco…"

"HAHAHA AIN'T THAT RIGHT BORA!" yelled one of the men reaching for the branding mark.

"EHH! BORA! AREN'T YOU SALAMANDER! WHAT HAPPENED TO FAIRY TAIL! OH NO!" I screamed as the gears in my mind clicked into place. _The sleeping drug, the ship, HAREGON! Why didn't I think of it before, Haregon is the place where Bora of Prominence hang out with his team. THEY WERE KICKED OUT OF THERE GUILD FOR THEFTS OF MAGIC! WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO! _ I unconsciously started to tear up…

_ Ok calm down Lucy count to five then you can steal your keys of that guy and fight back._

1

2

3

*CRASH*

HUH? Everyone in that room turned around when a lightning bolt struck through the center of the room striking one of the thugs unconscious. Then through the hole in the roof a tall muscular blonde mage with a long black coat with silver fur trimmings jumped down. He had a confident air about him. Everyone was staring at him with a surprised look on their face.

_LUCY! NO ONES LOOKING GRAB YOUR KEYS NOW AND FIGHT! FIRST HIT THE ARMS OF THE GUY WHO HAS MY KEYS THEN SUMON TAURUS AND HE'LL BEAT EVERYONE UP. OKAY LET'S DO THIS LUCY! _

After my self-motivation, I was going to take my plan into action but a lightning bolt shot down and electrocuted all the thugs including Bora. I rushed to my keys and picked them up. The man was staring at me with an amused look in his eyes. I gathered up all my courage because I knew this guy could roast me in a second.

"Uh… thank you for saving me…"

He stared at me as if he was checking me out and after a few minutes he nodded smugly and finally said

"I heard you wanted to get into fairy tail,"

"Yeah! I do!" I replied without a second thought. He started lifting up his shirt and showed me his guild mark. He was the real thing, the dark fairy tail symbol stamped on his, presumably, rock hard abs. I found myself staring at it for a while, both the tattoo and his abs.

_OMG LUCY YOU'RE STARING AT HIS ABS! GET A CONTROL OF YOURSELF! _

I blushed a bit and heard him chuckle.

"Can you take me to your guild?" I asked maybe a bit too energetically. He shrugged while saying

"Depends, fairy tail doesn't take weak mages, show me what you can do,"

I smiled, took my strappy heels of and dived out the window into the water. I heard him rush to the window after me to see if I was ok or just crazy. I elegantly dived into the sea with a small splash and resurfaced after a bit. I searched through my keys and took out Aquarius. I focused and summoned her using my celestial magic.

"OPEN! THE DOOR TO THE WATER BEARER AQUARIUS!" There was a door bell sound and a blue mermaid appeared out of the water.

"Tch,"

"Did you just say Tch?"

"Your such a stupid kid, let me tell you one thing, if you drop my keys again I will kill you." Aquarius had a serious look on her face while she used her magic. She focused her magic and with a gigantic wave washed the ship back to shore along with… ME?!

"AAHHHHH!"

_Well at least the girls are safe now uh oh I think I'm losing consciousness. _

.

.

.

I woke up in a forest

"Urghh," I had a spitting head ache and a broken wrist but that was it. I looked around hoping to find out how I got here. There was a big black jacket around me just like the one the blonde mage was wearing. I looked around there he was sitting right next to me.

_Shit! Where are my keys!? _

He saw me look around myself for something and started searched his pockets, he found what he was looking for because he walked over and placed it in my small hand. His hand was huge compared to mine.

I felt what is was, it was my keys. I was so relieved.

I smiled "thanks..." I whispered. He smiled back and said something but I didn't hear it I had already fallen asleep. I felt I was being lifted but I didn't care he was carrying me bridal style. I felt so safe and warm in his arms; I snuggled into his chest and felt it rumble… he was laughing at me but I didn't care I was too tired. I drifted into dreamland, thinking about all the things I would do when I got to fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'd Like to thank everyobody who read, liked, favorited and followed this story. It means so much to me. **

**Everytime i got an email I felt really popular and speacial. So THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID THAT!**

**Review time! :D**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon- **Thank you so much this was my first review EVER! and i'd like to thank you for the encouragement. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Whiterose937888- **Thank you i'm glad you like it, i'll be sure to update soon.

**Hinagiku Zeelmart- **Thank you!

**oxCuUteKataraox- **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**XxShyxX- **I totally agree! I hope you like this chapter!

**Danthemanwithaplan7- **Your absolutely right, i love reading stuff about Laxus because, just like you said, He's a complicated and well developed character. I hope i can do well with him.

**Killer Moon Lover-** Thank You! i'll be sure to update soon.

**Miraxus- **I love your name! I like LaxMir as well but not as much as LaLu! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sorry** **for** **the mistakes that are in there. I ope you enjoy**

**Here. We. Go...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Laxus P.O.V**

It was warm and sunny at the port town of Haregon, the common people bustling around getting their jobs done. I looked at my job flyer

**WANTED: BORA OF PROMINENCE AND CREW  
RECENTLY KICKED OUT OF TITAN NOSE GUILD FOR NUMEROUS ACCOUNTS OF MAGIC THEFT  
PLEASE SEE MAYOR OF HAREGON FOR FURTHER DETAILS  
REWARD 80,000 JEWELS**

It wasn't a bad mission, all I had to do was catch this guy (alive) with his crew and hand him into the authorities. He liked these missions; he could beat up all the guys I wanted and get paid for it. I started walking to the city's center, _the weathers nice today, the mission shouldn't take too long…_

*-GRUMBLE-*

_Crap, maybe skipping breakfast was a bad idea. Oh well the mission can wait,_ I spun around on my heels and headed to the cafe I just passed. I walk up to the counter and order a Burger, the lady behind the cashier smiles at me with one of those 'Hey your kinda hot ask me for my number or something' smiles she looks at me like she's expecting something. I just ignore her and give her the jewels. She is clearly disappointed and continues to do her job but with less steam then before. I sit down at a nearby table and wait. 5 minutes go by then 10 then 15 _My god what the hell is taking so long?! _I was about to get up when a waitress with a dress so short you could basically call it a shirt came up and set a plate with a steak on it in front of me. _WHAT? I DIDN'T ORDER A STEAK! _ I was about to voice my complaint when the waitress gave me a look that said 'just shut up and eat it' _Bitch _this day isn't going so well. I ate the steak and left.

"KYAAA! SALAMANDER-SAMA I LOVE YOU!" I heard some woman say  
"NO SALAMANDER I LOVE YOU MORE! MARY ME!" another teenage fan girl squealed.  
_Pathetic, could these people become any lower *sigh*_ I shake my head when I realize something  
_Wait what?! SALAMANDER! THAT IDIOT DRAGON SLAYER! WHATS HE DOING HERE! _ I rush over to the huddling group of fangirls and start pushing my way through

"STUPID BITCHES GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, _this is taking too long…how hard is it to break through a crowd of raging hormones? Stupid women…_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Some chic with green hair yelled at me

"YEAH! WAIT YOUR TURN TO MEET THE GREAT SALAMANDER-SAMA!" some other lady yelled

"LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" I heard a voice yell coated with malicious darkness and evil

"YEAHH!"

Several others yelled. A mob of teenage girls, middle aged ladies and even old grandmas rushed at me. I have to say I was astounded at this scene these women were in a frenzy like a bunch of piranha. They were punching and kicking, it didn't hurt but it was annoying. I gave up and left. That's when I saw her, her sunshine blonde hair, big beautiful hazel brown eyes and her body she was a goddess. She was so beautiful; I swear I had never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole life. She had a confused and curious look on her face she started walking to the crowd just like I had. She was pushing everyone out of the way, and then I lost her. I was watching her like a hawk but then a rather chubby lady stepped in and I lost her to the crowd.

_What the hell am I doing? Was I just staring at that girl…that was weird…I should just forget about her and do my job. _I walked up to the mayors' office and opened the door.

"Hey there sweetie, take a seat and the mayor will be right with you." The lady at the desk sweetly said, she winked at me then I sat down.  
_Sweetie? She wouldn't call me sweetie if she knew what I could do…haha, sweetie?_ My mind thought of the blonde girl, her luscious lips, long legs and silk skin. I continued to day dream about this girl until a rather rude voice interrupted it.

"You 'ere for the job?" the mayor said. I was startled by the sudden call which jolted me from my dreams.

"Yes I am,"

"So you're the fairy tail mage eh?"

"yes I am"

"Ok, good. I just want you to find Bora of prominence and hand him in so he can pay for his crimes. He probably has a crew as well so be careful. You can go now."

By the time the old guy was done talking to me it was about 5:30 PM

_Ughh geeze how long did that old guy talk for? My god it's already 5:30 I WAS IN THERE FOR 3 AND HALF HOURS! I should probably go find this Bora guy now…_ in the 3 and a half hours the mayor explained who Bora was, what he did, who he was associated with, what he looked like and what he was going to do. Apparently he was having party on a boat to lure some girls in; with these girls he would sell them as slaves in Bosco and make lots of money. I made my way down to the harbor. It was quite a long walk; the mayors' office was on the other side of town from the port so it took an annoyingly long time to get there.

When I had finally gotten to the sea the ship had already left port. _Damn that old guy kept talking for so long, I knew this would happen. I really hate travelling by lightning._ _But I_ _have no choice…_I changed myself into lightning and flew into the sky. I hate travelling like this because it uses a lot of my magic and I can't hold it for a long time. I zipped through the sky as fast as I could and caught up to the boat in no time. I landed on the roof and was about crash through but I stopped. I heard loud high pitched screaming beneath my feet…

"EHH! BORA! AREN'T YOU SALAMANDER! YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE ME TO FAIRY TAIL! *GASP* OH NO!" _sounds like this girls realized she just got kidnapped…time to do my job._

*-CRASH-*

I struck through the boats roof where I presumed this Bora guy would be. It was a large cabin area with a wood walls and a wood floor. When I landed I hit one of Bora's crew and knocked him unconscious. I quickly scanned the room. There were about 7 left, including Bora and they had a hostage. _Haha they all look so surprised, bet they didn't think anyone would interrupt them after they left port. This shouldn't take too long they look pretty weak to me._ That's when I noticed her, the girl that caught my eye a few hours ago. She was looking hotter than before, she wore a long maroon dress that showed off her amazing body, super high strappy heels and a very expensive looking jewelry. _So it was her that screamed… _I quickly took care of all the thugs with my lightning, electrocuting them until they fell unconscious. It didn't take long they were exceptionally weak. It was amazing how easy this job was. Once they were all unconscious I looked to the girl. She quickly ran over to the unconscious Bora and picked up some shiny keys. _So she's a celestial mage eh? She did say she wanted to get into fairy tail from what I heard. Maybe if she's strong enough…_

"Uh..." a small voice spoke quietly "thank you for saving me…"

She looked quite nervous, _Hehe…she knows power when she sees it, _I couldn't help it… I had to check her out for a little longer. _Wow she's beautiful but I should really stop, I'm acting like a pervert…like grandfather like son… _It took me a while but I finally stopped staring,

"I heard you wanted to get into fairy tail," I said she replied without a second thought

"Yeah! I do!" she practically screamed. _Not so scared anymore, just mentioning fairy tail made her face light up like a Christmas tree. _

I lifted up my shirt to reveal a dark fairy tail insignia on my chest. I felt her stare pierce in to me, she was staring at me for a bit longer than a minute. I saw her start to blush as she realized what she was doing. I chuckled but decided not to tease her, maybe when I knew her a bit better. I spoke up once again.

"Well fairy tail doesn't accept weak mages," _Hopefully she isn't weak; I'd like to take her back to the guild and show her off. _She looked excited at this request she took of her heels and dived out the window.

_WHAT? IS SHE CRAZY!? SHE JUST JUMPED OUT A WINDOW! _I couldn't help it I rushed to the window to check if she was ok. I looked down she was fine, _Phew she's fine, it looks like she's going to summon one of her spirits, I wonder how many she's got I hear some are quite rare…she summoned a blue mermaid, now they're arguing, it looks like the mermaid is going to do something…wait WHAT NO WAY IN HELL! SHE WOULDN'T WOULD SHE? I ONLY JUST MET HER BUT SHE DOESN'T LOOK CRAZY! Yeah she's going to do it… she's created a giant wave and its going to push the boat back to the shore…hopefully._

I rushed out on to the deck and told everyone to grab hold of something, they looked a me like I was crazy, then when they saw the giant wave they all rushed to something attached to the ship and held on for their life.

*FWOOSH*  
we were being swept away, even the blonde mage was caught in the giant wave. We tumbled away and after a few, very frightening, seconds we landed on the beach. Everyone was dizzy even me, but I had to go find the girl that had just saved all the girls' lives. _Where could she be, she might not even be on this beach that wave was pretty big…_I found her! She was unconscious with her keys held tightly in her hand; _she must really love them…well there's no way out of this…_I kneeled next to her to make sure she was breathing, she was, I picked her up and carried her to the remains of the boat to find Bora.

She fit perfectly in my arms like a missing puzzle piece, her small fragile looking body and angelic sleeping face. It was impossible for me to not stare at her. I mean, she was in my arms; it would be a waste to just ignore her. So I observed her, taking in all the small details, her silky sunshine blonde hair soaked in sea water, luscious red lips now dry and chapped and her long maroon dress somehow ripped in the wave exposing some of her porcelain white skin dripping wet. I stared at her while walking on the moonlit beach. I had to leave the blonde mage on the beach next to the boat while I searched the beached boat for Bora of prominence. I found him struggling under a fallen pillar he didn't see me come up to him. I lifted the piece up, he looked surprised but quickly got out from under it but before he could run away I dropped the pillar and zapped him with lightning. Fried and unconscious Laxus dragged Bora out from the ship. He picked up the unconscious blonde mage and slung her over his right shoulder and dragged the wanted blue haired mage on the floor with his left hand.

It took him a long time to get to the mayors' office, even longer than when he first arrived because he was now carrying around 2 unconscious people. He didn't mind the blonde girl she was quite light, but the wanted Bora was way heavier than he looked. When he finally got to the mayors' office it was about 1 in the morning Bora was starting to wake up. He handed him in to the mayor.

"Thank you so much, the town can now sleep peacefully at night," Said the mayor.  
He handed Laxus reward with a grateful smile and gave him some extra for bringing the girls back as well. Laxus accepted the money and walked away, still carrying the blonde mage in his arms.

**Normal P.O.V**

Laxus started his journey back to his home town Magnolia, Still of course with the blonde mage. He walked for a few hours and decided to stop for a bit because he was tired as hell. He put the sleeping mage down and started to check if she had any broken bones. Fortunately she only had a broken wrist, he wrapped that up and sat under a tree a meter or two away. He was drifting into sleep but small groan woke him from his shallow slumber.

**Laxus P.O.V**

_She's finally up…took her long enough…my god she can sleep._ I watched her slowly start to awaken and fumble around, as if searching for something. I just remembered something, _Her keys!…she was gripping them so hard her broken wrist got worse, I had pry them off her, she can hold on pretty tight. _I searched my pockets until I found the gold and silver keys. I walked over and placed them in her hand. Her hand was tiny! My giant hand looked like it ate her small delicate one. She smiled and whispered to me

"Thanks…"

She drifted back to sleep with a smile spread across her face.

"Anytime…" I replied but I don't think she heard me. I picked her up again and started walking. I was walking for a couple of minutes when she started snuggling into my chest; I couldn't help but start to chuckle. She was just so damn cute. I couldn't wait to show her off at the guild, everyone would love her. I only just met her but it seems like she's got a cheerful and bubbly personality, and she's pretty strong. _The perfect woman…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! sorry for the late upload. I don't really like this chapter but that doesn't matter.**

**THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ,FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**sorry for the mistakes in there.**

**Here. We. Go...**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Wake up Blondie," I heard a rough voice yell out. I was about to open my eyes but decided to sleep a little longer.

"No five more minutes" I replied softly. I heard a frustrated moan but ignored it, it didn't seem too important at the moment. _It feels like I've been sleeping for ages. Where am I anyway? It feels like I'm being carried. Hmm…_That's when it hit me. All of yesterday's events washed over me like a tsunami. The hot blonde lightning guy! He was carrying me. _Oh so he's carrying me?... HE'S CARRYING ME!? _I was getting embarrassed; I felt my blood rush up to my face.

"When I say get up Blondie, Get up," He practically growled at me. _Oh shit, I should get up now. _I was almost up anyway but he had to send a small electric bolt into my body. The zap shocked me out of my confused state. It seems the bolt of electricity he shot me made my arms and legs go into a spasm. My limbs spread out as far as they could and my hair stood up straight. I quickly jumped out of his arms so he couldn't do it again.

I heard a small evil chuckle and turned around to look the blonde mages face. He had a proud but sinister smirk on his face. It was like he had just won first place by sabotaging everyone else. A knowing, confident smile that could sway any girls heart. Unfortunately including mine. For the second time in that minute I felt my blood rush up to my ears and face. I'm sure I was red as a tomato, _damn this guy is hot… if only he wasn't such a bastard._

**Laxus P.O.V ****_-a few minutes before_**

_We're almost at Magnolia, the walk took shorter than I expected. It must be because of this girl, I felt elated when I was with her, it was like a heavy burden was lifted off my chest._ While thinking of various things I walked with the sleeping girl to a forest clearing a few hundred meters from the entrance of the city. _ I think it's time I sleeping beauty up…_

"Wake up Blondie" I said a little too roughly.

"Ughh…five more minutes" She half whispered back. _What? Seriously? How long does this chick sleep for? No choice then. _I debated with myself whether or not I should zap her, my impatience won and I ended up zapping her a little harder than I should of.

*-ZAP-*

Her arms and legs splayed out in all directions while her hair stood up on end. _Oops...at least she's up now._ She literally jumped out of my arms and tried to fix her hair. I stared at her as she started furiously blushing, it was cute. _Everything about her is amazing. _Then I realized something. _Oh my god, I still don't know her name. GO LAXUS ASK! _After the girl had fixed herself up a bit I asked

"What's your name?"

She turned around with an evil and angry expression on her face

"DON'T JUST ZAP PEOPLE WITH YOUR LIGHTNING! ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yelled. I have to admit I was taken aback, this girl was sweetly sleeping in my arms a minute ago and now she's turned into vicious demon or something.

"Sorry didn't mean to zap you so hard." I explained to her that it was an accident and asked again "So what's your name?" she scoffed and turned her head away.

"Isn't it proper for a man to introduce himself first?" she said in a knowing tone. _It is?… I didn't know that… _

"Ok then, my name is Laxus I am a mage from fairy tail and you are?" I gestured to her

"My name is Lucy Heart-uh Lucy just Lucy and I want to join Fairy tail."

"Okay but you'll have to go on one more mission with me. I want to see how powerful you are. Fairy tail doesn't accept weak mages." She looked worried but nodded hastily.

"Ok, I'll try." She looked kinda sad and disappointed; maybe she thought she wasn't strong enough. _I'm sure she is though…_

The mission was to retrieve a book from some perverted guys mansion. It didn't seem hard at all but to accomplish this mission without too much fuss but you would have to be sneaky. I thought this was an easy mission. The rich perverted guy didn't seem so tough…

"So you'll do the mission with me?" I asked one more time to make sure.

"Ok! I will! Celestial mages never break their promises!" she said happily as she winked at.

_Wow, talk about mood swings…doesn't matter too much though; at least she's not depressed now._ We started to walk to Magnolia, well… I did, Lucy was skipping happily like a daydreaming child. _How cute… she looks so happy._ We arrived at the front entrance of Magnolia and walked through the gates. We only went in to buy Lucy some clothes and that only took an hour and a half. After that I grabbed her by the arm and started walking back to the front gate.

**Normal P.O.V**

"WAIT! Why are we going back out? Are we going to walk there or something? Shouldn't we take the train? It would be must faster!" Lucy said while trying to pry Laxus's hand of her arm.

"No, we're walking. It won't take long and you need the exercise anyway." He said smirking while looking back at her. Lucy started to blush when she remembered him carrying her here.

"uh…f-fine…then" Lucy said still embarrassed but trying to cover it up with fake anger. The two blonde mages walked out of the city of Magnolia and towards the town of Shirotsume.

It took them a few hours to get there and the moon was out when they arrived.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We finally arrived at Shirotsume after what seemed like days of walking. _I can't believe we walked here… it took sooo long. Is he crazy or something? Why would we walk here? Maybe he's hiding something…_ I looked him up and down for a bit there's was nothing noticeably different about his handsome body. _Handsome…Ughh, I did it again. I really gotta stop staring at him all the time. Thank god this time he didn't notice me…right?..._

"It's too late to see the clients about the mission we should find a room to stay in for the night ok?" Laxus asked, though it wasn't really a question more like a command. I followed him to a nearby hotel; it was a normal looking building not too shabby. _Wait how_ _is this going to work? I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM RIGHT!?_ I walked sheepishly behind Laxus and stood behind him, I was in my own little world so I didn't hear what the rooming situation was. I got really scared, _what if he made me sleep in the same room as him? He's a total pervert I knew it I saw him looking down my shirt when I was sleeping. I won't stay in the same room as him if it's the last thing I do who knows what he would do. I bet he would- _A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts

"Here's your room key. My room is a couple doors away if you have any trouble you can come see me or something. Get a good night's rest we'll see the client's first thing in the morning after breakfast."

I could only nod as he walked away to the elevator. _Huh? What just happened? Different rooms?...Do I have to pay him back? I don't have much money left and I still need to find somewhere to live…_

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled. I quickly walked up next to him and we entered the elevator together.

"Do I need to pay you back?" I asked quietly. I looked up at him and saw that he smirking.

"No it's fine…" he said after a while, we were almost our level.

"Ok, thanks then…" I said. We were walking down the corridor and we arrived at Laxus's room

"I just get more of the mission reward," He smirked and quickly went in leaving me confused and by myself in the hallway. _WHAT! So that's what he was up to… I guess it is fair though…_I walked down to my room and opened the door. It was a nice hotel room with a comfy double bed in it and a small bathroom with a bath and toilet. I had a shower and went to sleep.

**The next day**

"BLONDIE!WAKE UP! DON'T TELL ME YOUR STILL SLEEPING!?"

_Hmm…what was that?...wonder what time it is…_ I rolled on to my side and looked at the clock it read 8:24…EIGHT TWENTY FOUR! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE READY HALF AN HOUR AGO! OH SHIT! I literally jumped out of bed and got ready in less than 2 minutes. I packed up all my stuff from the bathroom and anything else that was lying around. I looked around once more for a final check than rushed to the door.

**Laxus P.O.V**

I couldn't wait any longer 24 minutes was enough time to get ready, _maybe she's still sleeping…_

"BLONDIE! WAKE UP! DON'T TELL ME YOUR STILL SLEEPING!?" I yelled to her hotel room door. I put my ear to the door. I heard some muffled screams and lots of shuffling. _Looks like she slept in. Stupid blonde. _There were some more muffled noises and finally the sound of a suitcase being zipped up. _Finally, its 8:30 now we're running late. We're going to have to miss breakfast so we can get there in time…_ Then the door burst open. Lucy was standing there panting heavily with her pink suitcase right behind her.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"S-sorry Laxus, I slept in…" I confessed. We were supposed to leave half an hour ago but because of me we're now running late and we'll probably have to miss breakfast.

"Doesn't matter, just hurry up." Laxus walked off towards the lift; I had to run to catch up to him. No words were said in the elevator as it went down. _He's mad isn't he…HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE ME INTO THE FOREST AND KILL ME, CHOP ME UP IN TO LITTLE PIECES AND THEN BURY MY CHOPPED UP PIECES IN A SHALLOW GRAVE AND IF ANYONE ASKS WHERE I WENT HE'LL PROBABLY SAY "Ha that blonde chick died during the mission, she was so weak it was her own fault." OH NO! _

I scared myself. I was sweating now, about to start hyperventilating, I didn't know Laxus very well, and maybe he wasn't even from fairy tail! I slowly turned my head to take a small look at him. He was still looking forward at the elevator doors.

*-DING-*

We reached the ground floor and the doors opened. I quickly hurried out of the small elevator and waited outside while Laxus checked out of our rooms. It was a warm day, the sun was out and there was a nice cool breeze every now and then. It took Laxus about 5 minutes to check out and pay, I waited patiently outside _I wonder what the mission is like, he hasn't even told me what it is…WHAT IF IT IS TO TAKE DOWN A REALLY REALLY REAAAALLLLY POWERFUL DARK GUILD! I'M GONNA DIEE! NOOOO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!_

**Laxus P.O.V**

I finished talking to the hotel clerk, it seems she was trying to flirt with me but gave up when I showed no interest. I walked outside, Lucy was acting weird. She was squatting on the floor, her eyes were shifting from side to side, she was sweating heavily and was pulling her own hair out. _It looks like she's nervous about something…_

"Hey you!" I half yelled to her. Lucy quickly looked up and gasped

"H-Hello *gulp* Laxus…" She whispered. _What's wrong with her? Yesterday she was all angry and now she's gone quiet. _

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. She stood up, took a deep breath and forced a smile. _FAKE! That smile is fake! SHE'S LYING! WHAT EVER SHE SAYS NEXT IS A LIE!_

"Yeah I'm fine, just some pre-mission nerves. This is my first mission you know." She smiled another fake smile and we started walking towards the mansion.

"um… Laxus where are we going? And what's the mission?" Lucy asked still nervous. _Oh yeah, she hasn't seen the mission flyer. _

"Here" I handed her the flyer. _Her face shows so many emotions…_ Lucy's emotions went from nervous to surprised to excited to nervous and then finally anger…

"WHAT IS THIS! THE MISSION SAYS THIS GUY IS A PERVERT LOOKING FOR A CUTE BLONDE MAID!"

"Oh you read that bit, don't you see this mission is perfect for you." Lucy blushed, I continued "This mission is super easy all you have to do is get the job go to where he's hiding the book, steal it and quit the job. Easy." Lucy didn't seem to convinced

"Wait… Doesn't that mean I'm doing all the work?" She asked.

"Yes." I didn't feel like lying, we we're running late "Blondie lets go we're running late."

"Ah yeah ok" She agreed. We walked and walked until we got to Duke Everlue's mansion.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We we're right outside the Dukes mansion in a little clearing far enough so that we could see the mansion but the mansion couldn't see us.

"Hey Blondie get changed into the maids outfit." Laxus yelled at me.

"Stop calling me Blondie! Your Blonde too!" _I should probably go get changed now, can't stall this forever._ I went behind some dense shrubbery and changed.

**Laxus P.O.V**

"Laxus…Where did you get this costume from?" Lucy yelled from behind the bushes.

"Umm a store?" _Oh no, shit, if she finds out where I got this from she'll kill me._

"What kind of store Laxus?" Lucy was getting angrier you could hear it in her voice. Oh shit…c_ome up with something Laxus… _

"Um a costume store…the details don't matter, the lady said it would be perfect for you."

"When was this?" _Oh no she's gonna find out…She's gonna kill me when she finds out I got that from a special store…better answer quick she's getting suspicious._

"When you were buying clothes…" there was a brief silence

"Where exactly did you go?" another silence

"Uhh that doesn't matter right now… how is it?..." _The lady at the store said it would be perfect for her…_

**_~Flashback~_**

_Lucy was happily buying clothes while Laxus was in a nearby adult costume store just across the road. *DING DONG* Laxus entered the shop. _

_"Hello there! What can I do you for?" the lady at the counter asked. It took Laxus 10 minutes just to walk into the shop, actually asking for what he wanted would at least take 20 minutes. But Laxus didn't have 20 minutes, no, he had 5 so he quickly asked the lady at the counter for a maids costume. _

_"Ok then who is this for? A special someone?" She smiled innocently. Laxus blushed, I can't believe I'm actually doing this… _

_"Uh would you believe it's for a mission? Its for the girls over there," He pointed to Lucy "The blonde one" _

_"Oh what a beautiful body!" she exclaimed "She's very beautiful! I have just the costume…" The lady walked to the back of the store and opened a door that said 'STAFF ONLY' _

_"I'll be out in a minute!" she smiled, winked and disappeared into the storage room. About 2 and a half minutes passed when she finally returned. She was still smiling and held a black plastic. _

_"Here you go!" She handed the bag to Laxus. Laxus paid her and left the shop quickly. _

_As Laxus waited for Lucy to finish shopping he sat down on a nearby bench and looked through the black plastic bag he just bought. It contained another plastic bag which held the actual costume, a pair of black boots and a head piece. Laxus was amazed at how light the bag which contained the costume was. Laxus was now regretting buying this but then he didn't. He couldn't help but buy it; he wanted to see her in it, the small costume hugging her body. The urge was too strong. He really shouldn't of but he didn't care._

_Lucy was now done and was holding lots of bags. Laxus suggested getting a small suitcase to put it all in. They bought a small pink suitcase and put all Lucy's clothes in it, Laxus hid the maid outfit in a secret compartment. They started walking to Shirotsume. _

**_~Flashback end~_**

**Laxus P.O.V**

Lucy finally got out from behind the bushes. She was wearing the whole maid outfit. She had a _My god she looks better than I thought… I can't let anyone see her like that they'll eat her alive…_

"Um Laxus … I don't really have to wear this do I?" Lucy interrupted his worried thoughts.

"No forget the stealth operation we'll do this Fairy tail style. We'll barge right in." I said confidently. Lucy definitely looked relieved.

"So I can get changed now?" Lucy turned around and went behind the bushes to change again. _ She didn't even want an answer._

After a few more wasted minutes Lucy was back into her original attire and ready to take on Duke Everlue.

"Okay Laxus lets go!" Lucy winked at me. We started walking to the front gate of Duke Everlue's mansion. _How are we going to get in without too much fuss? Maybe through the side or back entrance…we could sneak in without anyone noticing…oh well as long as we get the book it doesn't matter. _


End file.
